


It's Getting Boring by the Sea

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You tried to feed me to a mutant Venus Flytrap!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Boring by the Sea

Normally when people were drowning there were two possible outcomes. Either they drowned or they were rescued, hopefully by attractive men in tiny shorts. It seemed to Peri that she alone had the luck to get caught up in an alien transmat which was looking for a particular kind of seaweed.

Because her rescuer was more or less ignoring her Peri was exploring the spaceship, which was apparently called the TARDIS. She pulled open a door and froze as seven feet of seaweed lumbered towards her.

The door was slammed shut just before the seaweed monster reached it. “I've told you,” the Rani said, scowling at Peri, “about nosing around my TARDIS.”

“Yeesh, sorry.” Peri looked nervously at the door, “Er, Rani, can that thing open the door from the inside?”

“Don't be so foolish, it doesn't have hands.”

*

“I don't know what you're complaining about,” said the Rani, who was the only person in the conversation not covered in slime. “You say you want to go back to Earth, so I take you there-”

“Seven hundred years before I was born!” Peri interrupted.

“You say you want to go to the botanic gardens and-”

“You tried to feed me to a mutant Venus Flytrap!”

“Yes, well, I changed my mind at the last minute.”

*

“I've said I'm sorry,” Peri said, looking across the console room at the Rani.

“And you can stop saying it now. For no other reason than your voice is deeply irritating.”

“All I'm saying is that if you told me what room the giant bees were in, I'd know not to open that door.”

*

Peri's wedding ceremony to King Yrcanos was nearly over when she heard the sound of a TARDIS materialising, she looked around just in time to see the Rani step out.

“Where have you been?!” she demanded.

“Those arrogant fools on the high council thought that they could put me on trial for breaking research ethics. Idiots. What's going on here?”

“I'm getting married.” Peri gestured around the underground church they were standing in, then to the ripped material she was wearing, which was the closest thing Thoros Beta could provide to a wedding dress.

“Well, goodbye then.”

Peri looked at Yrcanos, who was really very sweet. Then at the Rani, who never told Peri where she was keeping the giant bees this week.

“Hang on! Don't you dare leave without me!”


End file.
